


Ram's (obvious) crush

by Ellienerd14



Series: Take a break [2]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotp, Crush, Dating Advice, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pining, Skype calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: During Tanya and Ram's latest Skype call they discuss his crush on April and Tanya gives him a push towards confessing it.





	

One day, Ram would be on time to Skype with her, Tanya was sure. But clearly that day wasn't today.

After Miss Quill's especially hard lesson (even Tanya was lost, although Charlie wrote two pages, so maybe Quill was just teaching alien physics) Tanya had agreed to help Ram. They were friends now, so she stopped making him pay her. Tanya didn't have as much time for gaming anyway. She was too busy trying to hack UNIT.

Eventually her computer lit up as Ram called. Tanya paused her YouTube video and hit accept.

"I'm buying you a watch for Christmas."

Ram grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"I know aliens that have better timing than you," Tanya added. Both Miss Quill and Charlie (and by extension Matteusz, who never seemed to leave his side) were punctual. And even April was never later than five minutes.

"We all know aliens. No need to show off." Tanya rolled her eyes at Ram. Twice. (Skype wasn't the best with freezing. She didn't want Ram to miss it.)

"Anyway, physics?" Tanya reached out for her school book. Charlie had been texting her overly complicated explanations on how to finish her work.

"Actually no," Ram said. "Not physics."

Tanya dropped her book back into her backpack and shifted closer to her laptop. Ram was looking sheepish again.

"Then what?"

"April," Ram said. Tanya smiled at him. So this was about his crush on April. (A totally obvious crush. Tanya had noticed it weeks ago.)

"You like her?" Tanya asked. Not that she needed to. Ram wasn't very subtle.

"Are you going to make fun of me?" Ram asked. He pulled what was supposed to be a frown but Skype glitched a second before his grumpy expression could reach Tanya.

"For liking April?" Tanya rolled her eyes again. "No. I've had weeks to make fun of you."

"No way did you know," Ram said. Tanya laughed at him. He got so pouty when he was annoyed.

"You weren't exactly subtle Ram. You stare at April all the time. And you're always talking about her. Plus a picture of April with flowers in her hair is your home screen. You literally couldn't be more in love with her." Tanya smirked at Ram who looked like she was talking another language.

"I kissed her." Ram smiled. It was a dorky, smitten smile that Tanya print screened so she could sent to April later. (She was a good friend like that.)

"I knew you liked her." Tanya considered it a personal victory. (She needed a victory.) "So she's like your girlfriend now?"

(That was less of a victory. Tanya already got third wheeled by being in the same room as Matteusz and Charlie.)

"I don't know." Ram scratched his head. "That's why I called you. I want to win April over so she will be my girlfriend."

"You could try actually calling April,"Tanya suggested.

"Don't laugh." Ram said sternly. Tanya nodded, although she didn't think she would be able to hold it in. "I'm too nervous."

"Ram that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say," Tanya said bluntly.

"Can't I be nervous around her? April makes me feel like I have fireworks in my stomach."

"That's real poetic Ram," Tanya said, grinning. "You realise you have a big dorky crush on April right? Have you written Mr Ram MacLean in a heart yet?"

"Shut up," Ram said, although his grin betrayed him. "I came to  you for real help."

"Just tell April you like her," Tanya advised. "Plain and simple. Just tell her you think she's pretty and gives you fireworks in your stomach."

"I brought her a flower."

Tanya couldn't hold in her laughter this time. "You have got a big dorky crush on her. That's adorable."

"Stop calling me adorable. I'm not a kitten you know." Ram pouted, only causing more laughter on Tanya's part.

"If you were a kitten, I think Miss Quill would like you more." Tanya smiled. "I'm serious though, just tell April. Give her the flower too. I bet she'll love it."

"Really?" Ram moved to fix his hair and straightened out his shirt. "Should I do it now?"

"You're so eager," Tanya said, dropping her serious tone and going back to teasing him.

"Tanya."

"Big dorky crush!" She shouted. Good job her mum was out, maybe she'd been a little too loud. 

Ram flipped her off and hung up but Tanya caught a brief smile before he disappeared from her screen.

Despite the teasing, Tanya hoped he would work things out with April. Ram clearly liked her a lot.

* * *

 When Tanya scrolled though Facebook later, along the passive aggressive break up posts ('cheating is the worst thing you could do to me' followed by three crying emojis), buzzfeed quizzes ('what type of fruit is meant to be your soulmate') (it was a plum) and arguments ('this is why Tony left you' also followed by three crying emojis) Tanya found a selfie of April and Ram.

April leaned against Rams shoulder, a bright yellow flower tucked behind one ear. They were both smiling happily, April at the camera and Ram at April.

**Ram Singh: Great times with _April_ today.**

Tanya grinned as she typed her comment.

**Tanya Adeola: Nice to see your big dorky crush worked out _Ram_ :)**

**Author's Note:**

> Now I kind of want to write the inbetween story of Ram and April getting together. *sigh* I have too many class ideas.


End file.
